


Royal Freckles

by QueenCarol



Series: Twists In Time [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy as hell, baby fic kinda, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: Her freckles have never been something she is proud about but with this recent development, and Ezekiel's absolute love, maybe it's time to embrace them.
Relationships: Ezekiel & Henry, Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Henry (Walking Dead: Kingdom) & Carol Peletier
Series: Twists In Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Royal Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.

She wakes up to the ghost of a touch against her lower back, right where her shirt has risen. It’s the fleeting and reverent caress that she’s grown used to feeling for the past six years. The smoothing of dark tender fingers over pale skin that has hypnotized her so many times before.

“Hmmm,” she sighs contently before rubbing her face against the silky smooth bed sheets.

She hears a deep, rich chuckle come from behind her before a hand spreads over her hip and pulls her against him.

She loves sharing languid, un-rushed mornings with her husband. Ezekiel’s love has a way of making her mind stop worrying about every little thing that could potentially become a problem and focus on simply being in the moment. The way his large hands touch her, the way his arms wrap around her and his legs tangle with hers as they spoon make her want to cuddle for an eternity. Sometimes he sings to her softly mumbled songs, other times he simply talks to her about how their day will be. Their slow mornings are meant to simply reconnect, share the love between them, and reassure the other nothing has changed. This morning is as unhurried as can be.

“Good morn, my love,” he whispers near her ear as he pulls her closer to him, her back flush against his naked chest, his arm wrapping around her side. 

Carol sighs contently before she wraps both of her arms around his, trapping it against her chest. “Hmmm... morning.”

She feels his breath fawn against the back of her head as he buries his nose in her hair. She can’t help but try and push herself further against him, seeking his warmth and his ever strong presence that has always made her feel safe. “Have long have you been awake?” She mumbles.

“Not long, but long enough,” Ezekiel admits. “Although I am afraid I will have to start all over again.”

Confused, Carol turns to look over her shoulder. “Start again?” She asks as her blue eyes shine in the morning light and meet with his chocolate ones. She has to remind herself not to willingly drown in the dark pools of his soulful eyes and lose track of where their conversation is going.

“Counting.” Ezekiel gives her a straightforward answer though he grins as soon as she narrows her eyes at him.

She releases his hand and turns until she’s fully facing him. It doesn’t take long for them to be touching again; Ezekiel’s arm wraps around her once again with his hand pushing against her lower back until she’s flush against him while her hand raises and her fingers thread through his beard, gently scratching the skin. 

Touching is something else she loves about their mornings. She’s free to touch Ezekiel without having to fight the part of her that urges her to seem strong and uncaring in case anyone is watching. Ezekiel also takes full advantage of the solitude to show her how much he loves her. Always attentive and loving, he tends to her every need before she’s even aware that she needs it. Even now, as he twirls his fingers in her grayish hair then smooths the side of his pinky over her cheek, she feels the love radiating from him.

“What were you counting?” Carol asks again as she tilts her head to press her face to his hand. She subconsciously always seeks his touch, craving his warmth whenever he’s away from her.

His lips part in a grin to reveal his pearly white teeth. His smile is so mischievous that she can’t help but push out her bottom lip in a pout before she tugs at his beard slightly. “Ezekiel,” she playfully warns.

He is unable to withstand her pout and leans forward to kiss her fleetingly.

“If my Queen would like to know, I was counting freckles.” He finally explains. “Your freckles.”

She can’t help the blush that spreads over her cheeks and chest at the thought that he had been gazing at her and counting the tiny imperfections on her body. Ed had always hated them and would tell her she was too sunkissed, that her freckles bothered him, that they were ugly because women should only have them on the bridge of their noses and not all over their faces, chest, and shoulders. But Ezekiel was nothing like Ed; he loved every single bit of her, freckles included. In fact, judging by his sudden need to count them, Carol is almost certain that he loves them.

“How high did you count?” She asks as she relaxes in his arms once again, the blush slowly ebbing away from her heated skin. 

“Depends on which area of my beloved we are touching upon.” He replies in a devilish tone. 

Carol huffs and pretends to be annoyed at his answer. He knows that she’s playing and it only makes him grin harder. “Stop it.” She swats at his chest playfully. 

“I am doing nothing of that sort.” 

Ezekiel quickly leans forward until he presses his lips against hers. She struggles against him playfully, pretending to not want his kiss but eventually giving in to the delicious taste of his lips and the soft caress of his hands. She’s unable to resist him. His caresses turn playful almost right away, his fingers finding her ribs and teasing them just in the right spot that makes a bubble of laughter burst from within her. He pushes lightly against her body until they’ve switched positions. He hovers above her, kissing her until there is no more breath in her body, his body settling over her, pushing her against the bed, and weighing her down deliciously.

Ezekiel’s lips soon trail away from hers, leaving them swollen and the skin around them reddish from his beard rubbing against it. He leaves whispers of his kisses against her skin. He peppers his caresses in random patterns over her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and chin. He then moves down her neck and to her chest form where he continues kissing her shoulders. All the while she can hear him whispering under his breath just before he kisses her again but it’s not until he gets to the kisses on her shoulders that she finally understands what he’s doing.

He’s enumerating and kissing each of her freckles.

“Sixty one.” He kisses the very top of her shoulder before he moves the thin strap of her undershirt to place another kiss to the slightly darker freckles that lays between her shoulder and chest. “Sixty two.”

“You are insufferable.” She teases before cupping his chin with her hand and guiding him back so that she can kiss his lips. Slowly she wraps her arms around his neck, sinking into his kiss with a content sigh as Ezekiel relaxes against her.

A tiny muffled giggle pulls her away from her husband’s delicious lips.

She grins against Ezekiel’s lips then raises an eyebrow as he pushes himself back to be able to look into her eyes. “Beloved, I’m afraid someone has found our lair.”

“I think I know who that is.” She whispers back to him. 

Remembering how important it is for her daughter to see the love between them, Carol pushes herself up just enough to kiss him again before turning her head to the side to find the owner of the giggle she’d just heard.

She quickly frowns when all she sees is the end of the mattress and the ruffled bedsheets though her confusion is short-lived. Over the edge, a head full of dark curly hair appears. It’s followed by a light brown forehead and two beautiful blue eyes which sparkle with mischief.

A second giggle finds its way to her ears then to her heart. She would give anything for her daughter’s laughter and happiness, even her own life. Her heart feels a sad tug as she remembers another beautiful face, that of her long-gone daughter. Sophia should have been as happy as her youngest daughter is. She should have had a father as loving as Ezekiel. Sophia should have been able to enjoy the company of her younger brother, Henry, and should have had a family that thrived in the love and happiness they all felt. Her sweet Sophia was long gone though and all she could do was to fight each and every day to make sure that neither Henry nor Genevieve were taken from them. 

“Is my little princess, my beautiful Genevieve, hiding from her beloved Papa?” Ezekiel asks as he moves to rest beside Carol instead of hovering above her. He cradles her body against his chest and rests his chin on Carol’s shoulder before wrapping his arm around her waist.

A third giggle is heard before Genevieve’s full face appears over the end of the bed. “No, Papa!” She declares.

Genevieve is young, too young to get up in the bed on her own volition but not enough to not try. She extends her arms over the mattress, grabbing hold of the sheets and using them to pull herself up. She grunts and groans as she swings a leg over the edge of the mattress and continues on trying to pull herself up. She only manages to do so halfway before declaring she needs help.

“Mama,” she half mumbles half groans under her breath.

Carol instinctively reaches for her, Ezekiel’s hand joining hers. They are able to help Genevieve up together, pulling back their hands when their daughter sits on the mattress. A big sigh, one that someone who has climbed Mt Everest would surely release, comes from Genevieve as the tiny girl brushes her hand across her forehead to brush away the sweat of the monumental task she’s just performed. 

“You almost had it, baby.” Carol praises her before opening her arms for her little one to crawl into. “You did so well.”

Genevieve grins a smile so much like her father’s, then launches herself against Carol, eliciting a soft ‘ompf’ sound from her mother as she crashes against her.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Carol presses a kiss to her daughter’s soft skin which brings forth the fourth giggle of the morning. 

“Good morn, Mama,” Genevieve replies. 

Carol turns to look at Ezekiel over her shoulder, who is already silently chuckling at his daughter’s response, and rolls her eyes at him. “Just like you.” She mumbles before she turns once again to her little one.

“Papa?” Genevieve inquisitively calls her father’s attention. “Whatcha doing?”

“Right this moment?” He asks, his breath blowing some of Carol’s hair as he speaks. “I am gazing at the most beautiful Princess of this Kingdom.”

Genevieve rolls her eyes, this time looking much more like her mother. Ezekiel chuckles before whispering against Carol’s shoulder. “Just like you, my love.”

Carol let’s out a soft hum of agreement before she pushes back a random tight curl off her daughter’s face. 

Genevieve quickly pulls them back to their conversation. “No, Papa! Before!”

“Oh! You mean my counting.” Ezekiel pretends to put two and two together before answering. “I was counting Mama’s freckles.”

Genevieve blinks a couple of times at her father before turning towards her mom with an expression as if to ask if her father was telling her the truth. Carol can’t help but chuckle before giving her a soft nod. “Your Papa is being silly.”

“Believe whatever you wish. I think your freckles are gorgeous and I wanted to count them. So I did.” Ezekiel quips.

The arm wrapped around Carol’s waist pulls away then stretches so that the pads of his fingers reach Genevieve’s face. “One, two, three.” He starts counting again. “Four, five, six, seven-“

Genevieve’s little hand raises and swats at her father’s gentle hand to get it away. At first, Carol thinks that she’s simply playing, something Ezekiel must have thought as well because he in turn tickles his daughter’s belly. She’s expecting her daughter to turn, climb over her and tickle her father but instead, Genevieve turns on her side and buries her face against the pillow. She’s hiding.

Ezekiel immediately stops tickling her and pushes himself up so that he can see his daughter. He’s never liked when his children feel out of sorts, especially his little girl. Concerned, he shares a look with Carol before she reaches for Genevieve, placing her hand on her daughter’s back and smoothing it in tiny circles. 

There’s something obviously wrong and it doesn’t sit well with either of them. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Carol asks her as she tries to get Genevieve to look at them. 

Genevieve whimpers and burrows further making Carol worry that she won’t be able to breathe. 

“Genevieve?” Ezekiel asks as confused as Carol. They’ve never seen their normally rambunctious and strong daughter hide the way she’s doing now. “What’s wrong?”

“Genevieve I need you to look at Mama. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I think I know.” Henry’s voice suddenly joins them making Carol turn away from her toddler to look towards her son. 

Henry has obviously just rolled out of bed if his hair is any indication. It sticks all over the place in blonde tuffs that he has made no effort to control. He leans against the door frame as he rubs at his right eye before pushing himself away and crawling on to the bed.

They don’t have a particularly big bed but it’s not the first time the family of four has found itself all piled onto it. To give some space for their son, both Carol and Ezekiel cuddle in tighter before Henry reaches over and presses a kiss to his mother’s temple and a kiss to the back of Genevieve’s head. “Morning, Grumpy.”

“Not grumpy!” Genevieve’s muffled voice comes from her hideaway.

“Son, you know what’s wrong with your sister?”

Henry nods at them as he sits cross-legged on the mattress. He reaches over to tickle his sister’s foot and grins when in response Genevieve curls her legs against her small body. “A couple of days ago when I went to pick her up from the Kingdom nursery, her teacher told me one of the kids was poking fun at her because of her freckles. She said she had already talked to him and his parents but she thought she’d mention it.”

Carol’s heart breaks as soon as she hears Henry’s words. Having been at the receiving end of someone’s cruel words over her own freckles, she knows what her daughter is feeling. Ed had made her hate her freckles, had made her cover them with makeup whenever she could when they’d been dating, and then when the marriage had come and he’d had her under his cruel thumb, he’d constantly told her how ugly they’d made her. The shame she had felt over something as insignificant as freckles is something she still battles with despite the years that had passed and despite having a husband who absolutely adores her. The last thing she wants is her daughter to feel that way.

“I talked with her but I don’t think it stuck,” Henry admits as he turns to look at his sister again.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Carol quickly moves to gather her daughter against her. She wiggles around until she lays down flat on her back with her baby girl snuggled against her chest. Genevieve is not as small as she used to be as a newborn when it was easy to lay her on Carol’s chest while securing her with a hand on her bottom. Size didn’t matter though. If she wanted to snuggle her little one, she’d do it. 

“Don’t want freckles!”

“My love,” Ezekiel beats her to be the first to talk. “Genevieve, can you look at me, sweetheart?”

“Don’t want freckles!” She whimpers. “They ugly!”

Carol knows the moment Genevieve starts crying because she feels her little body shaking and a wet spot growing on her nightshirt. Her motherly instinct quickly has her continuing the circles over her daughters back to soothe her. In response, Genevieve rubs her face back and forth against her chest.

“Whoever has told you that, my prettiest girl, is lying.” 

Genevieve turns her head to the side, pillowing it’s against her breast. She knows, without having to look at her baby girl, that her little thumb has found its way to her mouth as she looks at her father through wet eyelashes. 

“Your freckles are beautiful.” Ezekiel continues. He reaches over and gently cups Genevieve’s small cheek. His hand looks huge on her daughter’s face but she knows that his touch is nothing but gentle and caring. “All of you is beautiful. Your freckles only make you look cuter. They’re all over your cheeks and your nose. They go up to your forehead too and down to your chin.”

“No.” Genevieve insists with a pout of her lips around her thumb.

“Yes,” Ezekiel contradicts. Though his tone is firm, the way he delivers his words tells Genevieve that he isn’t angry. He’s simply letting her know the truth and in the world they live in telling the truth is of utmost importance. 

It’s enough for Genevieve to pull her thumb away from her lips. “But, Papa-“

“You are beautiful, sweetheart. Papa is right.” Carol agrees with Ezekiel.

“Plus, it makes you look like Mom,” Henry adds as he switches around to lay on his belly, his head propped up against his hands. “She has a lot of freckles.”

Genevieve moves around to try and see her brother’s face, wiggling against Carol’s chest until she’s almost curled herself sideways on her chest. Carol has to hold back a grunt as her daughter’s little elbows dig against her. When Genevieve settles, she lets out a little sigh.

“And she’s very pretty,” Henry continues. “Isn’t she?”

“She is.” Ezekiel agrees with him before leaning forward to request a kiss from Carol. She blushes as she turns to look at him but her lips curl into a smile as she leans forward to take his kiss. His soft lips press against hers quickly, making her want for more though she knows now is not the time for it.

“And you look like me!” Henry adds as he leans his head on one closed fist then reaches over to tickle her. Genevieve squeals then kicks playfully at his hand. “I have freckles too! All over my face. I even have some on my arms and hands, see?” 

To show her, Henry lets her see his exposed arm where dozens if not hundreds of freckles lay. As if it’s the first time seeing her brother’s arm, Genevieve wiggles once more until she’s completely turned around on top of her mother and her brother's arm is right by her face and proceeds to stare at it with an amazed expression. From over her daughter’s frame, Carol watches as her tiny fingers trace over the dots, connecting them into figures only Genevieve can see. 

“See, grumpy?” Henry teases. “Lots of freckles.”

“Lots and lots.” Genevieve agrees with him.

“Does that mean your brother is ugly?” Ezekiel asks amused. 

Carol knows how much he loves to see their children interact. He could spend hours observing them play or argue in a way only siblings can. He especially likes to watch as Henry trains and little Genevieve mimics his movements with her own stick which is really just a branch with no leaves on it. 

“He’s stinky,” Genevieve replies before pinching her nose as if he really stinks.

“Grumpy.” Henry teases back.

Genevieve is not one to back down from a challenge and quickly adds “Stinky.”

“Now you’ve done it!” Henry declares before reaching over and pulling Genevieve towards him. Her daughter instantly melts into a pile of giggles as he tickles her mercilessly. 

Without the added weight of her daughter against her chest, Carol breathes a little easier and moves to push the pillow underneath her head. She, like Ezekiel, loves to watch them behave their age. She knows not many parents get to see it, not in this world at least. She can’t help but silently thank her husband for making sure their children have a childhood.

When the tickle fight has ended and Genevieve has snuggled against Henry, her boy adds. “Freckles aren’t ugly, sis. Next time someone tells you that remind them that Mom has them and that I have them. Then tell me so I can tell them myself.”

“Promise?” Genevieve asks before she sniffles. Carol can see how she looks up at Henry, how it’s plain to see that her daughter worships her older brother despite calling him stinky. Henry is no better; ready to deal with anything that even mildly inconveniences his baby sister.

“I promise.” He taps the end of Genevieve’s nose to punctuate his words then presses a kiss to the top of his sister’s head. “What brought the whole freckles talk?”

“Papa was counting Mama’s freckles,” Genevieve informs him as she turns to look at her parents. Carol knows what she will say next before she even says it. Genevieve doesn’t let her down and raises a hand up to her mouth to cover her lips even though her whispers tend to be anything but soft. Still, Henry tilts his head down so that he can listen to her secret words. “He was kissing them.”

Carol can’t help but laugh as both of her children make a disgusted expression. Though they don’t share blood, Genevieve has adopted many of Henry’s facial expressions. They are siblings through and through. 

“You two.” Ezekiel playfully chastises before reaching for them to hug his children against him.

Genevieve squeals and gets up, running on the mattress until she stands behind Henry, peeking over his shoulder. “He’s gonna get us!” She squeals before climbing over Henry’s back.

“Not if I don’t let him! Come on, Grumpy, I’ll protect you.”

Before Carol can remind them to be careful, Genevieve has finished attaching herself to her brother and Henry has gotten up from the bed. He secures her against his back as her daughter’s small arms wrap around his neck and her legs tighten around his waist. 

“Go! Go!” Genevieve urges as Ezekiel playfully reaches for them again, a low playful growl emerging from his throat. 

In a dash, Henry and Genevieve exit the room without a care in the world, all talk of freckles completely leaving their minds.

Ezekiel chuckles before letting himself fall back against the mattress. Carol doesn’t waste a single second before she turns towards him, curls against him, and burrows herself against his chest. “Our children are perfect.” She breathes out.

“They are,” Ezekiel agrees. His arm wraps around her to pull her a little bit closer just as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Just like their mother.”

“I’m hardly perfect.” She shakes her head against him before tilting her chin upward, her eyes catching his in a loving gaze. 

“You are. To me.” 

Carol gives him a lopsided grin before pushing herself forward until her lips press against his. She smooths her hand up his chest then cups his neck, holding him in place against her. She knows nothing can come of this, not with their children wreaking havoc in their home, but she still enjoys the feel of his soft lips against hers and his delicious taste. 

When they pull back, she licks her lips and smiles sweetly at him. “I love you.” She whispers.

“And I love you. All of you, my love. Freckles included.”

“Oh!” Carol slaps his chest playfully before settling against him once again. 

“Grab the couch’s pillow, Grumpy! We’ll make a fort so they can’t catch us!” Henry’s voice carries from the living room downstairs followed by Genevieve’s footsteps.

“Hurry! Stinky, hurry!” 

“If I find out whoever told her that her freckles are ugly, I’ll have a talk with them.”

“As their King or as her father?” Carol asks with a raised eyebrow. She knows her husband is nothing but kind and that even if he does find out who was cruel to Genevieve, he will do nothing more than give them a stern lecture. Still, it’s reassuring to see his protectiveness of their children.

“Probably as their King. Just to give them a little more to think about it.” He jokes before encouraging her to snuggle against him.

Once she’s settled and closed her eyes -though she knows she’s not going back to sleep any time soon- she takes a moment to listen to her children shenanigans. It’s rare to see Henry act like the child he still is. Only Genevieve seems to pull it out of him for which she is eternally grateful. He too deserves to have the childhood this world has tried to rob from him.

Her husband buries his face against her graying hair and sighs. It’s not long before Ezekiel whispers to her. “I know Ed made you believe you were ugly, that your freckles were anything but beautiful. But he was wrong. Very wrong. Someday, maybe not today but someday, you’ll fully believe how gorgeous you are. Until that day, I’ll do everything in my power to remind you of it.”

“Even finishing that freckle count?” She teases. Her eyes slip open slowly as a devilish smile takes over her lips. She turns slightly so that she can press her chin against the hand that rests on his chest then proceeds to wiggle her eyebrows playfully at him. 

It’s Ezekiel’s turn to blush. A slight rose tint takes over his cheeks. Anyone else would have probably brushed aside her comment, but not her husband. He rises to the teasing right away by giving her a wink and adding “Especially finishing that freckle count.”

She’s about to lean over to kiss him again when she hears the trail of footsteps running from one side of the living room to the other. It is quickly followed by a loud thump of a body falling and an “I okay!” She smirks and pushes herself away from him to leave their warm bed. Time to face the day.

Carol slips her feet into her slippers and makes her way towards their bedroom door. She pauses and brushes back her hair before turning to look at Ezekiel who remains on the bed, his eyes trained on her. She smiles a tiny little smile before she feels warmth take over her cheeks. How he manages to make her blush by just looking at her, she will never know. He makes her feel like she’s the most beautiful woman in the world.

“You know, I’m glad you don’t mind the freckles.” Carol finally tells him. 

His brow furrows with confusion which only makes her smile wider. “You are?”

Carol knows that what she’s about to say will blow his mind away in a good way. A sudden bout of fluttering butterflies fills her stomach as she prepares to change his world yet again. “Hmmm hmm.” She mumbles. “And I’m glad you are getting some practice counting them with Genevieve and me.”

Ezekiel’s eyes narrow at her words though the end of his lips start curling into a smile. She can’t wait until it turns into one of those grins that simply blow her away. His smile was one of the things she loved most in this world. “You are?” He asks.

“Yes, you are gonna need all the practice you can get for the next one.” She finally tells him. “Whether it is a boy or a girl, freckles will probably be involved.”

Carol stays long enough to see his whole face light up and his lips break into a full-blown grin before leaving to go find their children. His laughter and happiness reach her halfway down the stairs, enveloping her in a cloak of love and purpose that brush away the years of deep shame Ed has left behind. 

Ed will not win. She will learn to love her freckles and she will teach her children to love theirs as well. Especially if it means enjoying many more of Ezekiel’s freckle counting sessions.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its fluffy as hell but I hope you guys enjoyed it. We need more positivity and love!


End file.
